supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbatos (Natural Opposites)
Barbatos is the fifth Demon, the first Crossroad Demon, the first Prophet of God and a Count of Hell . History Early Life Barbatos is born in Kansas before the continental drift, he was tortured by Lucifer himself, he was turned into the first Crossroad Demon, few afters his own conversion, he turns some humans into the first Crossroad Demons . Lucifer's Trapping When Lucifer is trapped, Azazel makes a plan to free him, Barbatos join Azazel and stay in Hell . Season 1 He try to made a contract with Dean to save him from Alastair, Dean accepts and is teleported outside, Alastair try to attack Barbatos but is countered by Sinus . Season 7 He is summoned by Lucifer and try to attack Emlerri, he is spared by Emlerri at the asking of The Beast . Personnality Barbatos is manipulative but have a very strict code of honnor, he pleases himself to say the rules of a contract, even the less favorables for him, he is also very sadistic like most of the demons, he cares for Lucifer, his siblings and the other Crossroad Demons, he also underestimates all Crossroad Demons seeing them too young to fight . Powers and Abilities * Crossroad Demon : Barbatos is a Crossroad Demon and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the Red-Eyed Demons . ** Super Strength : Barbatos is the strongest Red-Eyed Demon, he is only surpassed by Alastair, Apophis, Lilith, Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast . ** Immortality : Barbatos is the oldest Red-Eyed Demon, the only older than him are Alastair, Cain, Apophis, Lilith Satiety, Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Barbatos can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Barbatos don't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, he can run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : Barbatos is able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : He can possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : He is able to teleport himself and others to every place he was went before . ** Contract ''': He is able to make contracts . ** '''Reality Manipulation : He is, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . * Prophet Physiology : As the first Prophet, Barbatos have the powers of a Prophet, his powers are more powerfull than an other Prophet due to him being the First One . ** Precognition : Barbatos can see parts or glimpses of the future, but never the whole picture, he see, after all, more of the futur than any other Prophet . ** Decoding and fixing the Word of God : As a Prophet, Barbatos can both read and repair the Word of God tablets, unlike Kevin who had difficulties to read them, Barbatos is able to, smoothly, read them . ** Fluency in Enochian ''': Barbatos can read, without issues, enochian, he can even smoothly read the Ancient Enochian which is the enochian used for the Word of God tablets . ** '''Spell Casting : Barbatos is able of cast spells . ** Localization : As a Prophet, Barbatos can sense powerful beings and find their locations, he can even repair Primal and Primordial Entities . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all effortlessly and instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : They can all instantly kill him . *Archangels : They can extremely easily all kill him . *Leviathans : Even the weakest Leviathan can easily kill him . *White-Eyed Demons : The White-Eyed Demons can kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave can kill him . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade can kill him . * Colt : the Colt can kill him . * Angel Blade : If an Angel Blade can't kill him, it's extremely painfull for him . Other *Primordial Light : Barbatos dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Barbatos dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Barbatos can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Barbatos can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Barbatos can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Barbatos can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Barbatos can die . * Summoning : He can be summoned by entities and can't kill his summoner during the invocation time .